Michael Mancini
Dr. Michael Mancini is a principal character on Melrose Place, also appearing in Melrose Place (2009). He is portrayed by Thomas Calabro. Character He is a talented surgeon and a serial lover, having been married to Jane Andrews, Sydney Andrews, Kimberly Shaw, Megan Lewis, and Vanessa Mancini. He has two sons: David Breck and Michael Davis. In his early appearances, Michael mentioned a brother named Daniel. Years later, his sister Jennifer was introduced. Initially presented as a generally strait-laced individual, Michael was later written as a character who changed radically while indulging his inner desires, showing less restraint with regard to ethics and courtesy. However, he was also shown to maintain a degree of morality and compassion, which was partly displayed through his dedication to his field and loyalty to his friends. Metamorphosis Michael was introduced as the apartment manager of Melrose Place, living there with his wife Jane. He was also shown to be practicing medicine at Wilshire Memorial Hospital. Originally a faithful husband and largely polite individual, everything began to change when Michael developed a mutual attraction with his colleague, Kimberly Shaw. Though Michael resisted for a time, he eventually embarked on an affair with Kimberly that led Jane to divorce him. Kim and Syd Kimberly later broke up with Michael after she caught him cheating on her with Jane's sister Sydney. As time went on, he dumped Sydney and developed an attitude that was generally more brash and less apologetic. Just as Michael had managed to win Kimberly back, his drunk driving caused an accident that apparently killed her. While in the hospital, Kimberly was transferred out of L.A. by her mother. During the healing process, Jane allowed Michael to live with her. However, he secretly pretended to be hurt more than he actually was while enjoying his pampered recovery. It was during this period that Jane had also begun seeing a divorce attorney. Eventually, a jealous Michael set the man up with a prostitute so that Jane would witness him cheating on her. To accomplish this, Michael called on a favor from Sydney, who'd been briefly involved in prostitution. Sydney later revealed everything to Jane, who kicked Michael out. He then returned to the beach house he'd previously lived in with Kimberly. Michael later found himself being blackmailed by Sydney, who'd discovered that he'd been drunk the night of the accident, and that the records of his alcohol level had been changed to conceal this. Sydney gradually forced her way back into Michael's life, and eventually married him. However, Kimberly later returned to L.A. and secretly revealed to Michael that she was alive. Michael then divorced Sydney and took Kimberly back, unaware that she was plotting revenge for the accident. Kimberly eventually ran Michael over with a car, failing to kill him but bringing him amnesia. Their life together then continued. After Michael had recovered his memory, he confronted a shaken Kimberly just as she attempted to flee, standing in front of her car. Michael dared her to try running him over again, but Kimberly found herself unable to do it. He then told her that she could either love him or kill him. Their relationship resumed afterwards. Shifting loyalties Michael and Kimberly later married. Unfortunately for Kimberly, Michael began an affair with Amanda Woodward and sent her divorce papers, driving her to embrace her psychotic nature. Kimberly then planted bombs at Melrose Place and blew up one half of the structure. Michael and Sydney got back together briefly, until he found out she drugged Jane (who he was trying to have an affair with). Michael and Kimberly became close again after this. After Michael and Kimberly had later remarried, Kimberly reached a point in which she was temporarily unable to make love with him. She then hired a prostitute named Megan to lure Michael into a brief affair, giving him someone to sleep with. When Kimberly had recovered, however, she found that the feelings between Michael and Megan had grown deeper than she imagined. Michael's marriage to Kimberly later ended and he eventually married Megan. His younger sister Jennifer also came to town. In time, his marriage to Megan would prove unsuccessful, leading them to divorce. Moving on Michael's relationship with Taylor McBride resulted in Taylor becoming pregnant with his son, who she would leave town with following their split. Michael unexpectedly began a new relationship with his ex-wife Jane, though his old ways would lead to another break-up between them as well. Eventually, Michael attempted a serious commitment with a woman named Lexi. This time the tables were turned, as Lexi admitted at their wedding that she was too much of a cheat to marry Michael, and called the ceremony off. Michael concluded the series by helping his friends Peter and Amanda flee the country after they'd become rich. They returned the favor by giving him one million dollars, and he also claimed the chief-of-staff position at his hospital. Melrose Place (2009) Michael returned in the 2009 follow-up series. In the opening episode, it was revealed that he'd remarried, and was raising a young son with his wife while working at ULA Hospital. He was stated to have helped Sydney fake her death years earlier. Sydney was shown to have become the landlord of Melrose Place, and it was also revealed that she and Michael had engaged in but ended an affair. Michael was also revealed to have a grown son named David, one of Sydney's tenants, who he'd long been separated from. When Michael was caught breaking into David's apartment he was arrested and then tried to convince David that his wife Vanessa is Sydney's killer. He was right. He told David to find his son Noah and take him far away. But David got an emergency phone call from his girlfriend Lauren, so David left Noah with Violet Foster until he returned. Vanessa came looking for Noah and held Violet at gunpoint. Violet pushed Vanessa into the pool and killed her. Michael was released from jail afterward. He soon found out that he was in fact Noah's grandfather after David tells him that he and Vanessa had had an affair briefly before she had married Michael. Trivia *RESIDENCES **'Seasons 1–7:' 4616 Melrose Place Melrose Place 2.0: 12789 S. Curson Avenue Category:Characters Category:Main Characters